Yu Kanda
Kanda Yu is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Info * Interest: Gardening, making Soba * Likes: Soba, Tempura (pumpkin, green peppers, and lotus root) * Dislikes: Anything group related and lots more Time Line * Age 10: 'Became Tiedoll's pupil and traveled around the world for a year before going to the Black Order. Met Lenalee (age 8) and fellow pupil's partner, Marie. * ''Age 12: 'Komui joins the Headquarters as the Science Division chief. Daisya Barry joins the order. Jerry becomes head chef and Kanda eats soba for the first time and was touched by the delicious taste, and ever since he has had Soba for his three daily meals.' * ''Age 16: '''Lavi joins the Order. Kanda nearly decapitated Lavi for calling him Yu after Tiedoll. ' * '''Age 18: After his mission in the forest (novel only), he returns to headquarters and thinking that Allen was an Akuma tried to kill him. Personality Bar * Education - 2 * Affinity - 1 * Battle Ability - 5 * Mental - 5 * Flexibility - 2 * Cooperativeness - 1 Appearance Kanda has long black hair (dark blue in the anime), which the mangaka notes that he uses soap to wash. At one point in the anime, Lavi braids Kanda's hair, causing himself to nearly get sliced by Mugen. He also comments that Kanda is a "pretty-type character", and Allen occasionally calls him "feminine face". Personality Kanda is a very cold person even to his fellow exorcists. In battle he will do anything to win even hurt his teammates if need be. Though it is hinted that Kanda has a soft spot for Lenalee for debatable reasons. Yu is Kanda's given name, but he dislikes being called that. He calls Allen "beansprout" (モヤシ, moyashi, English Dub: "Short Stack"), because compared to him, Allen is somewhat short and of a slight build, not to mention Kanda is older. Kanda seems to know Lavi (who even calls Allen "bean sprout" for a while because Kanda does too), though he doesn't hesitate with his usual threats if Lavi calls Kanda by his given name. However, it is clear that Kanda does care for his fellow Exorcists and the Finders (whom he claims not to care about). For example, he saves Allen from an Akuma (despite his own injuries) even though he said earlier that he would not help Allen even if Allen were about to die. He also rescues Gozu, a Finder who accompanies him on several missions. He masks his emotions and often claims, "It's none of my business." In spite of his intentions, he and Allen are often at each other's throats and rarely see eye-to-eye on anything. He also behaves in an almost friendly manner towards Lenalee. He honors her request that he return alive before his battle with Skin Boric. Later on, during their meditation session he seems to have a certain amount of insight on her character that she is mainly hanging out with him, so she can avoid Malcolm C. Leverrier. However, when he saw that she was feeling depressed he told her that he always thought of her as a "strong woman". Apparently, Kanda's personality is not so much different than when he was young. He was moody and easily annoyed especially towards another so called 'second exorcist', Alma who often followed him around. Nevertheless, he was not as cold as he is now and loosened himself a bit as he was seen laughing with Alma despite all the fights. Kanda's favorite foods are soba noodles and tempura (especially pumpkin, shishitou small, sweet green pepper, and lotus root). Kanda dislikes many things, to the point that "there are too many to write down". However, Kanda himself points out that he hates people with naive personalities, people who don't keep their promises, cursed people (each is most notably Allen), people who can't keep their mouths shut (General Tiedoll), people who call him by his given name (Lavi), and "sweet things" (as in food, especially cake and candy). Background Kanda can recover much faster than ordinary humans due to a mysterious tattoo above his heart (possibly the word 'Om'). He seems to be able to withstand the blood of Akuma because of the tattoo. It is related to a lotus flower, sealed in an hourglass, that sits in Kanda's room. It is said that when it wilts, he will die. So far, the lotus flower has lost three petals, but is otherwise still robust, as it still has 10 petals left. He says that his purpose in life is to find a person that he refers to as "that someone"; he states that the search will be hard, but until then, he will never allow himself to die. The hourglass and flower are said to be his only personal possessions. The latest chapters revealed that Kanda is a second generation exorcist created by the order (specifically the Chan and Epstein families). This is assumed to be where his power, flower, and tattoo came from, though the exact details are still unknown. He was 'born' from a watery hole as a result of the Order's experiment to create second generation exorcist 9 years ago. Later he and [[Alma Karma|Alma](currently the first womb for 3rd exorcists and originally a second like him) underwent a shockingly cruel and painful procedure to force them to be able to synchronize with their Innocence. Due to their second exorcist strength and ability to regenerate, the procedure was repeated even after they have 'died' several times. He and Alma was indeed friends as stated by Teacher Zhu even they always fight before Kanda killed Alma for still an unknown reason. Chapter 190 starts with Allen (invisible to everyone in, as Road reveals in later pages, Kanda's memories) realizing that the hand in the water belonged to Kanda, and was confirmed when Kanda was pulled out of the water. Back at the North Amercian HQ, it's shown that Wisely didn't mean to bring Road and Allen into Kanda's memories, and had only intended to "mess with Yuu Kanda's brain". Wisely then uses his powers on Alma, and it is revealed that he intended to use Kanda's memories to wake Alma up (possibly in order to kill the order members?). The scene then cuts to Allen and Road, who are in Kanda's memories, watching a younger Kanda beat up a younger Alma. Kanda is extremely strong and threw Alma into the wall (coincidentally right next to where Allen and Road are). Kanda is then shown with a demonic face, Alma with a crying one, and then proceeded to continue their fight, until the head of the Asia Branch, Twi Chan, intercepted the fight. The chairman of the science council, Sirlins Epstein, reprimands Alma for acting "strange" and "too emotional", not like an apostle should. Alma apologizes, starts saying he just wanted to be Yuu's friend, when Kanda cut him off, saying that Alma disgusted him, always following him around like a stalker. They started fightint again, and Twi Chan made a remark about how dark Kanda's eyes are. The scene then shows Lenny Epstein, Sirlin's assistant, bringing Kanda to the pools where he was born, in Kanda's flashback. Then started, probably, Kanda's "The birds and the bees" talk, which was cut short when a woman-shaped apparition appeared behind Kanda. He turns around, surprised, to find nothing except when Alma sneezed from behind a pillar. Kanda is disgruntled, and runs away before Alma can finish what he was saying. Alma starts crying, and it is revealed why Kanda didn't like Alma; because he always smiled in "a place like this". The synchronization testing for the second exorcists was shown, where Kanda was forced to attempt synchronization with the Innocence, but would be shot back and literally torn to pieces due to shock. Alma later saved him bt throwing him in a river that led him to Bak Chan and Noise Marie Synopsis Intro arc Kanda is introduced into the series when the gatekeeper of the Black Order mistakenly identifies Allen Walker as an Akuma. Kanda, the first to respond, attacks Allen and damages his left arm (Allen's anti-Akuma weapon). After questioning Allen about his arm, Kanda attacks again, only to be stopped by Lenalee Lee. Allen then attempts to introduce himself civilly, but Kanda coldly brushes him off ("Like I'd shake the hand of someone who's cursed."). Allen later clashes with Kanda again, this time over Kanda's insensitive treatment of the Finders, and their mutual dislike grows. Ghost of Mater arc To both Allen and Kanda's dismay, they are paired with each other for Allen's first mission (which is to find a piece of Innocence in Mater, Italy). When they find the Innocence serving as the heart of a living doll named Lala, Kanda wants to take the Innocence immediately, against Lala and her human companion Guzol's wishes; however, Allen objects to this idea. They argue until a lv 2 Akuma appears. Allen attempts to fight it but is hindered by his Innocence, which rebounds at the last moment. However, Kanda steps in (despite his own injuries) and protects Allen, and they destroy the Akuma together. Kanda's wounds, though serious, heal in three days (to the great surprise of hospital staff), and he departs on another mission. Edo arc Kanda next appears in the company of his teammates, Noise Marie and Daisya Barry. When Daisya is killed by Tyki Mikk, Kanda and Marie continue on and find their master, General Froi Tiedoll, who is searching for people compatible with Innocence. Together, the three of them travel to Edo to help General Cross Marian's group fight the Millennium Earl. Kanda arrives in time to save Chaoji and Lenalee from Tyki Mikk. Noah's Ark arc After the battle, when Lenalee is kidnapped by Lero, Kanda enters the Ark with Allen, Lavi, Chaoji, and Baron Arystar Krory III to save her. Inside the ark, Kanda engages the Noah Skin Boric in a one-on-one battle, allowing the others to go ahead. He promises Lenalee that he will survive and carry on, but it is his own desire to live that wills him to survive (Maybe to find the person Kanda mentioned). After an intense fight, he defeats him, but at the cost of some of his life after invoking his third illusionary style. Mugen is also shattered in this battle; however, it is only broken into fragments, not destroyed like Allen's was, so Kanda is able to remain as an Exorcist (later, in a comic manner, the shattered Innocence of Kanda and also Lavi are shown in burlap bags awaiting Komui's repair). However, Kanda is too late to rejoin the others, and he is "lost" as the Ark collapses. Later, when Allen restores the Ark, Kanda (along with the other "lost" exorcists) are revived. Invasion of HQ arc Upon his return to the human world, Kanda is forced into the infirmary with the other Exorcists. He tries to leave, but General Tiedoll makes him stay. After a while, he is released, and he returns to his own quarters. When the level 4 Akuma attacks headquarters, Kanda protects Komui Lee with a normal sword, since Mugen has not yet been repaired. Joined by Lavi and Allen, he fights the level 4 with everything he has, taking a lot of damage in the process, in order to save Komui, Lenalee, and Hevlaska. When Allen holds back an attack from the lvl 4, Kanda and Lavi both grab onto Allen's sword to help. After the battle is over, Kanda is seen sword fighting with Allen in a bet where the loser of the fight has to cut off his hair. Later, he is seen as a child, just like Lavi, due to the effects of a potion found during the HQ moving process. Timothy arc Kanda starts acting even more coldly towards Allen after learning that he is the 14th and even Allen makes note of it. However, this could have been an act because he later gets along a little better with Allen as he and Marie accompany Allen and Link to investigate the boy named Timothy. He even shows concern for Allen, when Allen's own innocence harms him, which causes the 14th Noah to temporarily take over his body. Instead of killing Allen when it looked like the Noah would take over, he calls Allen "bean sprout" in order to help him regain control. Kanda goes back to Headquarters and sees new exorcists when they attack Allen. Kanda is then called to the Asian Branch by the sword smith, Zhu, who wishes to talk with him. Kanda instead encounters Bak, and they have a conversation about Kanda's past while Fo is looking for Zhu. Kanda then has a short flashback of himself as a child while Zhu is talking to him. A part of his conversation with Bak involves him being a second exorcist created by the Order in a "synthetic disciple project" that Central came up with. Mystery of Kanda arc While on a mission, Wisely (the 5th Noah) appears in front of him atop a pile of dead bodies. When Kanda asked, "who are you?" before challenging the Noah, Wisely says the name "Alma" which shocks Kanda. Kanda loses to the Noah and is dragged to the North American Headquarters. Before the invasion of American HQ order members of the science division were assembled in the building for a meeting on the 3rd exorcists. during this meeting a portion of Kanda's backstory was shown when Teacher Zhu sees the body of Alma Karma (stated moments earlier to be the first womb of the 3rd exorcists). As Zhu argues with Malcolm, he claims they should have told Kanda that Alma was alive. He later states the two were friends who they then made "fight to the death". Having invaded the headquarters the Earl and Noah line up the surviving members. Amongst this line up is Johnny and Reeve, who notice a motionless Kanda on the ground before them. The Earl and Wisely (both seeming to know about Kanda's past) then put their plan in motion stating to the order members "You will be killed by the demon that you yourself created". At this point Kanda appears to regain consciousness and see the image of a person beneath him, he then has flashbacks to when he first met a child named Alma. A birds eye shot shows him kneeling over the body surrounded by flowers. Moments later Allen arrives only to have been baited into what seems to be a trap. In chapter 189, while Allen fights with the Millennium Earl, Kanda aids him but is fought off by Tyki. After an explosion, they see that Wisely and the Noah family brought out Alma. Kanda then asks "Who the heck is that?", shocking everyone. Zhu states that there is no way Kanda doesn't recognizes Alma, but when Road mentions it's Alma, Kanda gives her a menacing look and replies "He's dead." Road continues to taunt him, while Wisely creates an eye under her. Allen and Kanda both looking at her, see it, and appear to be sucked into some other dimension where Kanda's past is shown. Anti-Akuma weapon Kanda's anti-Akuma weapon is a sword called "Mugen" (六幻,Six Illusions). He runs his index and middle finger through the back of the blade to activate it, whilst saying Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate, which turns the blade silver. It initially took the form of a sleek katana (lacking a tsuba) with a black cross-emblazoned hilt and sheath, but was later reforged after the battle with Skin Boric. Kaichū: Ichigen (界蟲「一幻」 English dub: Underworld Creatures, First Illusion, lit. First Illusion: Hell's Insects): Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures that devour his opponents. Nigentou (二幻刀, lit. Double Illusion Blades): Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy and generates an energy blade, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The second blade that he creates over his scabbard can also be just a pure energy blade if the scabbard is not used.D.Gray Man Manga - Chapter 87, Page 12 :Hakka Tourou (八花蟷螂, lit. Eight Flowers Praying Mantis): Using Nigentou, Kanda quickly slashes the enemy eight times. The slashes collectively resemble a flower. Shouka (昇華, lit. Sublimate): Kanda activates the power of his tattoo, and his pupil changes into three dots. Veins also rise around his eyes. Once Shouka is activated, Kanda can activate Sangenshiki. :Sangenshiki (禁忌 「三幻式」, lit. Three Illusions): Kanda drastically increases his speed and strength at the cost of some of his life. :Consume, Mugen: This has only been seen once, in Kanda's fight with Skin Boric. Kanda reconstructs a broken Mugen by reconnecting the pieces with energy. Mugen appears to fall apart after one slash, however. :Bakuhakuzan (爆白斬, lit. Explosive Spirit Slash): Kanda needs Sangenshiki to be active to use this, and makes a slash that seems to create small explosions and is strong enough to cut through a Level 4 Akuma. Trivia *In the English dub, "Mugen" is pronounced mew-gen, often calling it "Mighty Mugen" *Also in the English dub, Kanda says "Mugen, summon misfortune" before performing his first illusion. *As the sword is called "Mugen" (六幻) and "六" means six, it is speculated that there will be 3 more attacks which Kanda has dubbed "illusions" such as Kaichu Ichigen, Nigentou, and Sangenshiki. It could also be that the 6 in the name is added to make a phonetic misinterpretation of the name possible: Mugen written as "無限" means "infinity". *He traveled with General Tiedoll and then went to the Black Order HQ where he met Lenalee. *A gag in the series is that his name is almost always mistaken as "Katou". Most people commented that only the "Ka" sound is the same. *Kanda seems to be similar to Samurai, for these reasons: #He has the same type of sword, a katana. #He has a similar sword-fighting technique as those of samurai's. (i.e. Quick movements.) *Kanda's seiyu, Takahiro Sakurai, also voices Cloud Strife, from the ''Final Fantasy ''series, in all his appearances. References Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Equipment Type Category:Characters Category:Male